User blog:Holhol1235/http:
THERE IS NO WEBSITE BY THAT NAME! And if there is, it will probableh have viruses. So, I've been randomly thinking of RP's, but I dub know which one I should do. So... Here are some of the ideas ah have. Camelot RP I've alreadeh made another blog about it, but here it is in greater detail. Long ago, a king named King Drose ruled a kingdom by the name of Camelot. The kingdom was very successful. Many of the people where rich, and it was beautiful to look at. Well, another kingdom, Dectress, was very jealous. The king of Dectress, Persuda, sends his entire army to invade the city. Most of the people of Camelot either left or were killed, and the king fled from his kingdom. Well, 100 years later, the kingdom of Camelot is in ruins. The former kingdom of Camelot has sinced died, but has a 15 year old grandson named Arthur (who I'll be controlling). He finds a diary of his grandfather's, and learns all about Dectress and Camelot, and decides to defeat Dectress to take back to what belongs to his family. He runs from home to try to do so, and his 17 year old sister, Olivia (who I'll also be controlling), follows. They meet up with a wizard named Merlin (I won't control) follows. When Dectress learns about this, he sends many of his knights to attack, but they end up attacking random places. So, Arthur tries to defeat Dectress. Also, everybody can make their own character and create their own storyline. Also, this is a fantasy. So there will be elfs and unicorns and pixies and brownies and trolls and goblins and giants and ligers pegasus and talking animals, etc.. It's loosely based on "The Knights of the Round Table". The DreamWorld RP Everynight, a person has a dream. Some last longer then others. Some can be remembered, while others can't. But what if you never wake up from it? Well, differnt people, from differnt areas of the world, fall asleep, but go into a coma. They freak out, especially when they can now feel things. The dream became true. They find a portal in each one of their dreams. A portal leading to a DreamHall. In the DreamHall, there are many portals that randomly appear. Some their for a few seconds, some for a few hours. Each one leads into a differnt dream in the DreamWorld. Some could be a day dream, or a dream while some one's asleep. They end up trying to find a way to get up. Some working together, some solo. But they have to be careful, because if they die in the DreamWorld, they die in real life. And the only two ways to get out of the dream is to either find the portal, or for the dream to end. Loosely based after Inception and an episode of American Dragon: Jake Long. Simple Pimples RP A comedy-drama RP about a high school called Lincoln High School. Your everyday high school drama. Full of fights, romance, backstabbing, etc.. Not based on anything really, but sorta like high school dramas like Friday Night Lights and DeGrassi: The Next Generation. Lost Pet RP Dogs and cats go missing all the time, but what happens to them? In this RP, we are cats and dogs, who somehow go missing. It doesn't matter if we are from the same owner or not. Basically, we go missing entire states away from our owners, and we have to find our way back, confronting many obstacles and a group of a Your opinions What do you think? Do you like one of these RP's? Would another be better if it was a tad better? Give me your thoughts. Also, take this poll and decide which one we should do. Which RP Should We Do? Camelot RP The DreamWorld RP Simple Pimples RP Lost Pet RP Disuss everything in teh comments. Category:Blog posts